<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come here for Redemption by killing_kurare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111265">Come here for Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare'>killing_kurare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil's Carnival (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Painted Doll thinks about Heaven and Hell before her show in Alleluia!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Agent/The Painted Doll | June, mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2014, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come here for Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts">tigriswolf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for<br/>https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/ </p><p> </p><p>Title from "Grace for sale" by The Devil's Carnival</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Painted Doll leaves Lucifer to get ready for her show. Her heart beats faster and the cracks on her face tingle in anticipation. Finally she would get her revenge on The Agent, who had played and betrayed her in the name of God. </p><p>She grits her teeth. </p><p>When she had entered Heaven, June imagined the most wonderful things to happen to her ... though never her fall from grace. And for what? A little curiosity. </p><p>But Hell has enough space for so-called "sinners" like her. Their numbers grow, and it will be His downfall; for Heaven’s grief brings Hell’s reign.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>